A Girls Love
by SailorJupiter-SetoKaiba
Summary: Haruka has a special surprise for Michiru. Rated PG-13 for yuri (girl-girl love)


**A Girls' Love**

Michiru Kaioh brushed her long blue hair as she waited in anticipation for her special friend to pick her up.  They had been going out together for an entire two years and today marked their anniversary.  Dressed in a sleeveless green-blue silk that flowed and rippled like the ocean waves down to her ankles, she walked carefully down the stairs of her house and peered out of her window.

The girl sat down on her sofa, looking out of the window every few seconds.  In a few minutes, a car pulled up in front her residence.  Excitedly she hurried out of the door to greet her friend.

"Haruka!"

"Michiru."

A tall woman with short blonde hair elegantly shaped around her face took Michiru into her arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I've missed you," said Michiru.

"It's only been six days since we've last seen each other."

"I know, but each day without you is like an eternity."

"I feel the same, but absence makes the heart grow fonder.  Now hurry, get into the car.  We don't want to be late."  Haruka said with a smile.

Haruka climbed into the driver's seat, but not before opening the passenger seat door for Michiru and closing it after her.

"She looks so handsome today," thought the blue-haired girl.  Haruka was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a pale yellow shirt.  Her hair was swept somewhat to the side revealing her mysterious bright eyes.

At the restaurant, the two girls ate their food and drank hot tea as they laughed and talked with each other relating what had happened over the past week.

"I have a surprise for you later," announced Haruka near the end of the meal, her eyes twinkling.

"Tell me."

"It wouldn't be a surprise then."

The blonde found it almost funny to see Michiru shake slightly, knowing that she was eager to know what she was to surprise her with.

When they finished eating, they walked back out to the car, but outside of it, they found a large and muscular man leaning on it, not allowing them to enter.

"I've had my eyes on you for a long time Michiru," he said.  "Why waste yourself on a woman?  There are probably millions of girls who wish they had such a pretty face as yours just so that they could attract a man."

"I love Haruka," she said firmly.  "And there's nothing that you can do to change that."

"True, I can't change how you feel, but I can't either."

He put his hand around Michiru's waist.  She tried to back away, but that only made the man hold her with a tighter grip.

"Take your hands off of her!"

"I'd like to see you make me try!" he sneered.

Haruka took a small pen-like wand with the symbol of the planet Uranus out of her pocket and held it up in the air.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" she shouted.  She spun a flashing yellow sphere around back and forth and then flew back her hair as she completed her transformation wearing a dark blue miniskirt and sailor collar over a white leotard.  Large yellow bows decorated the front of her chest and back while elbow length white gloves decorated her arms.

"I am Sailor Uranus, Star of Wind, Protector of Love and Justice.  If you don't back away from Michiru, you will receive the worst of any battle you could ever find yourself in."

Unfrightened by Haruka's speech, the man now wrapped his arms completely around Michiru.  The girl struggled without success, but she knew that her friend could help her.

"I have warned you and now you will pay dearly," said Haruka disgusted.  "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

As Sailor Uranus hand swirled in the air and touched the ground, a giant, ringed, yellow orb rose from the earth and hit the man with the force of a tornado blowing him many feet away from Michiru, knocking him unconscious.

"Haruka!  You did it!"

The tall blonde smiled and took Michiru by the hand, now transformed back into her regular self.  The entered the car in the same manner as they had earlier in the evening, Haruka driving them to the town park.

The full moon from above was shining down its romantic silvery light, reflected by the quiet water of the pond.  Together, they walked hand in hand over the bridge suspended above the small body of water.

"I love you," whispered Michiru.

"I love you too," said Haruka in response.  She lifted her hand to Michiru's face and tilted it upward slightly and brought her own downward till their lips met again, this time slowly developing into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Michiru," said Haruka after the kiss.  "I think that I would like to give you the surprise now."

She kneeled down as she took out and opened a small black velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" Haruka asked as she held out the box holding a diamond ring set in white gold that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Oh, Haruka!  Of course!"

Michiru's left hand was taken by Haruka as she slipped the iridescent ring onto her slender finger.  Tears of joy rolled down the happy cheeks of Michiru, soon falling upon those of Haruka when the former began to shower her partner's face with kisses.

"I love you, Haruka."

"I love you too, Michiru."     


End file.
